A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suction globe of a vacuum cleaner. More particularly, the present invention relates to a suction globe of a vacuum cleaner which can reduce noise due to friction and vortex motion generated from a suction passage of a suction globe of a vacuum cleaner.
B. Description of the Related Art
Generally, various types of vacuum cleaners, which perform cleaning by sucking dust and alien substances by a suction force of a driving motor mounted in a main body of vacuum cleaners, have been proposed.
As shown in FIG. 1, a suction globe 10, which sucks the dust and the alien substances, is combined with a suction pipe 20.
In addition, the suction globe 10 includes:
a soft brush body 13 moved forward or rearward by a front roller 11 and a rear roller 12; PA1 a brush cover 14 formed over the soft brush body 13; and PA1 a connection holder 15 having a connection passage 151 connected to a passage 131 formed in the soft brush body 13 by the brush cover 14. PA1 a soft brush body formed to move forward or backward through a front roller and a rear roller; PA1 a brush cover formed over the soft brush body; and; PA1 a connection holder having a connection passage extended from a passage formed in the soft brush body through the brush cover, hairs with predetermined length are planted.
When power is applied to the vacuum cleaner and vacuum pressure is generated by the driving motor, the dust or the alien substances are sucked through the passage 131 and the connection passage 151, and collected to a paper bag.
Lots of areas can be easily cleaned by moving the soft brush body 13 forward or rearward, using the front roller 11 and the rear roller 12.
However, the conventional vacuum cleaner has a disadvantage in that big noise is caused by friction of air and vortex motion during the cleaning since the soft brush body 13 having the passage 131 and the connection holder 15 having the connection passage 151 are made of only plastic.